The present invention relates to a marble game. More particularly, the present invention relates to a marble game utilizing multi-level rotatable concentric rings.
Numerous innovations for marble games have been provided in the prior art that will be described. However, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention in that they do not provide a marble game utilizing multi-level concentric rings.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,460,833 to Killoren teaches a marble game that has a plurality of inclined surfaces whereby marbles may be rolled towards pins spaced a distance slightly greater than the diameter of the marbles and forming bumpers for the marbles. Pockets for retaining the marbles have a pin located midway between two of the bumper pins and are displaced from the bumper pins one-half the diameter of the marbles in the direction of motion of the marbles. Channels are provided at the end of the inclined surfaces for delivery of missed marbles to a position adjacent the next playing position.
Another example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,702 to Saliger teaches a marble game including a base that supports a circular playing surface having an upstanding peripheral cylinder. Pockets are alternately and equally disposed about the rim. Troughs beneath the playing surface extend from the pockets to a collector. A marble size separator extends towards the peripheral rim from the collector a connects to a pair of discharge chutes each of which extend through a depending portion of the peripheral rim that masks the troughs collector, and separator.
Another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,038 to Wichman et al. teaches a marble game that includes a number of different, interconnected marble race toys so that a marble passes from the exit of one to the entrance of another, downstream race toy.
Finally, an example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,524 to Csanady et al. teaches a marble game including a stationary top board having a plurality of spaced apart holes to define a game path. A rotatable bottom board includes a plurality of randomly spaced apart sink holes for aligning with the game holes. An angularly downward ramp surface guides the marble to a retrieval location.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for marble games have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.